


Asleep

by BlueGirlWambo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Finn Has Nightmares, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Rey, Multi, Other, Sleeping Together, The Force, The force is strong with Rey, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirlWambo/pseuds/BlueGirlWambo
Summary: Rey grew up all alone on Jakku, so she has probably never seen anyone asleep. Poe is a sweethearth and invites everyone in his bed (just for cuddling).





	

Poe didn't know what woke him up.

One moment he had dreamed about flying a crazy pursuit in his T-70, the other moment he was starring at the dark ceiling.

He shifted and tried to find a comfortable sleeping position, to go back to his wonderful dreams.

For a while now, he had gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night, because Fin made some sort of noise. When they had released him from Medical, Fin had done everything possible to be sharing a dorm with Poe. Mostly because he didn't trust anybody and was paranoid to be killed by a spy of the First Order, but it soon became clear that added to his paranoia was a fare share of nightmares and issues.

Poe had come to know Finn's typical way of sleeping, laying straight on his back and not even visibly breathing, mixed in with sudden noises of discomfort or yelps. Finn had only two versions of sleep: appearing to be dead and dreaming of dying.

Poe felt sorry for him. But he assumed it was best not to wake Finn from his nightmares, as they were just too frequently. And Finn never mentioned them, so maybe he forgot. Poe thought at this point Finn had shared so much with him, he would talk about his nightmares too if he remembered them at all.  
And it was only ever so often that Poe woke up because Finn had woken himself up, and then Poe could always see it in Finn's face the next morning.

Better to let him sleep, he thought. At least this way he is getting some sleep.

Poe turned to his side, trying to remember the mission in his dream, when he noticed something moving.  
He held his breath.

It was barely visible, a figure in the dark.  
The door was ajar, so the little bit of light coming in illuminated a shadow in the dark.

Poe could see Finn, he was lying as still as ever, but the figure…

It was crouching next to his feet, on the floor…

A light grey outfit, it took Poe a moment to make out her face.

"Rey?" he whispered.

She flinched, staring at him.  
He could see her bright eyes, looking at him in the dark.

Poe propped himself up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer for a moment, just put her finger to her lips, as if to shush him. As if he was the intruder, as if there was no reason for him to wonder why she had snuck in their dorm in the middle of the night.

He carefully got up and got over to her spot next to Finn's feet. She was just looking at Finn, staring with her wide eyes, with the sort of look someone gave something magical.

"Is he ok?" she whispered.  
Her whisper was much softer than his, almost only a breeze.

Poe gave a look to Finn. He was definitely not having one of his nightmares. "He's fine." He whispered irritable, and again, failed to speak as softy as she did.

She just stood there, looking at Fin.

It was hard to read her face, but it was a mix of confused and in awe.

"Is that what all sleeping people look like?"

Poe looked at Finn and wondered if she mend his position. Did she expect him to curl up in a ball? Or did she mean his breathing? Did Rey think everyone snored all the time?

And then Poe remembered how she had grown up, and he felt the sting of pity. Where Rey had grown up, she probably hadn't even seen a real human for most of her life.

Did she even have a friend, there? Anyone who cared for her?

And so he kept quiet, didn't ask any more questions, just accepted that she needed to be here for a moment.

He looked at Finn, tried to see what she saw. Wondering about sleeping all her life in a sandy wreck of a ship. Wondering about being alone all her life. About suddenly being left alone in the busy mess that was the Rebellion base. Wondering if she was discovering new things like this all the time. Living comfortably. Not being in the sun and the heat all day. Being trusted more than questioned, not having to live on a day to day basis. Watching other people sleep. Watching Finn sleep. Being friends with someone as trustworthy, caring and just as perfect as Finn. He wondered if she realized how pure of a soul Finn was. How much of an honor it was to meet him.

Poe thought about how innocent and naive both of them were, but how it all made sense, when you had grown up on a dune or inside the hard shell-like armor of the Stormtroopers. Poe wondered if Finn had really ever seen anything friendly through the vision-glass of his helmet. And how someone like Rey was expected to be a real person, when she hadn't ever seen anyone else sleeping.

Looking very closely, Poe could see Finn's chest lifting and falling, could even hear the tiny noise of his breath. Finn looked very peaceful like this. It was much better than his nightmares.

 

After a while, Poe's bare feet were getting cold. He looked over to his bed, wondering if he could sleep with Rey standing and staring in his room. Now he had two people in his room he didn't ask for. Before he met Finn, Poe had always preferred to sleep alone. Sleeping was the only time of the day he wished to be alone. Not that he would dare to reject Finn's request, but if it wasn't for him…

"Do you want to sit on my bed?" He asked, looking a Rey.

She looked surprised, scarred even, but her feet must have been just as cold as his. Her dress wasn't designed to warm her, and the room was becoming increasingly cold because of the open door.

Poe carefully shut it and then returned to his messy bed.

Rey could stay, Rey could sit on his bed, Rey could watch him sleep or maybe even get some sleep on her own, it didn't really matter to Poe. He decided that she was welcome here any way she wished, because he wanted to give her some of the kindness she deserved and hadn't gotten the rest of her life.

When he had just made himself comfortable under his blanket, facing the wall again, he could feel her sitting down on the bed.

And when he had almost fallen asleep, she layed down next to him.

"You can take some of the blanket if you want to." He mumbled and she did. When they were laying back to back, both under the same blanket, she mumbled: "It's so weird to be around so many people." Poe thought about this for a while.

"Does it affect your… your force?"

He wasn't positive if that was how the magic-mumbo-jumbo was working, but had gathered some theories from being around the General for so long.

Rey seemed to prove his theory.

"Sometimes when I'm alone and very calm, or when I'm almost asleep, it's like a whisper in my head."

She sounds very confused about this. "It never happened to me on Jakku."

"And… Finn?"  
Poe isn't even sure what he is asking her. Maybe he just wants her to tell him anything she knows that is related to Finn and the Force. Or to Finn at all.

“Finn doesn’t hear the whisper.” She pauses. “But he never spent any time alone, the way I was on Jakku. The force is different for him than for me. He just thinks the force is showing him what the right way is. Like a moral compass."  
She seems in a way critical about this.  
"Of course the force is probably different for everybody and what do I know about it anyway… But I think he doesn't have to call it Force when it is really just common sense."

In a way Poe agrees with this, but then again, picking the right side and staying there isn't always sensical. And he hasn't seen what happened to both of them on the Star Destroyer. And some time ago, he wouldn't even have said out loud that he believed in the Force.

"I can feel Finn stronger than I can feel you." She says. "That is all I can tell about the Force being different around different people."

She says it like an excuse, like she wished she could 'feel' him just as she can 'feel' Finn. Whatever that means.

" 's fine." he mumbles, already close to sleep.

And then, because he likes the feeling of her warmth on his back:  
"You can come back tomorrow night, if you want to."  
Maybe then she can figure out something more about the Force. It seems to be important to her.

"Thank you." She yawns a bit, she must be tired too.

And when he thinks she must be asleep already, she adds:  
"It is nicer not to sleep alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
